Fukuda Keiji
In case you couldn't tell, I'm fine with almost anything, even the more outlandish stuff not listed. Not really looking for anything in particular, though. Player： Ashi Character： Fukuda Keiji Race： Human 　Age： 16　　Gender： Male Level： 3 Shrine： Anmori no Jinja 　Shrine Type： Dark Shinto Kami： Sakurahime 　 Shinki： 3 　 Fame： 2 Stats *Mind： 4 *Tech： 7 *Body： 7 *Spirit： 3 HP: 41/41 + (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 18/18　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 1/7 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 1/9 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/4 Skills Equipment Right hand: +1 Mini-Buster Sword +2 Left hand: +2 Armored Gauntlet + 3 Armor： +1 Priest Clothes +1, Jutsu Defense +2 Other Kon: 22 Current Experience: 94 Experience Used: 30 Description Fukuda Keiji is fairly lazy and easily bothered. Generally uptight, he usually adopts a 'don't think about it too much and maybe it won't give me a headache' kind of attitude towards things that are, in his words, 'difficult to swallow'. Though unfortunately for him, he's smart enough to understand most things - he just wishes he didn't. From a young age, Keiji was thrust into 'Japanese Culture' by his self-proclaimed Uber Otaku parents. What makes this sad, is that his overbearing parents are American, legally changing their surname to something Japanese for the sake of their obsession. What makes this sadder, is that they have a very poor view of what Japenese culture is like, believing anime and manga (from mecha to harem and everything inbetween) presents an entirely accurate depiction of Japanese society. What makes this saddest, is that Keiji himself cannot stand any of it. Thus, Keiji grew up under his parents' view that that he was born to be the hero of a shounen. He was very quick to learn just how wrong and inaccurate his parents' views are, but nonetheless was forced to put up with their many antics and schemes. Being put into sword-lessons wasn't so bad for him, but being dressed up in every cosplay imaginable over the course of his life (not limited only to male characters), dragged to thousands of conventions, forced to beat various Japanese video games on their hardest difficulty settings, among other things far worse, has resulted in Keiji being almost entirely annoyed with any aspect of 'exaggerated' Japanese culture. His annoyance extends beyond that, however; Keiji cannot stand typical women. Though not uncaring, being forced to sit through hours of eroge has perhaps made him a wee bit fed up with anything related to romance or girls. What others would call a 'ditzy, cute girl' Keiji calls 'annoying'. What others would call a 'strong, independant woman' Keiji would call 'annoying'. What others would call a 'silent, serene girl', Keiji would call 'annoying, but at least they're quiet'. The latest scheme of his parents and also a 'present' for his 16th birthday, Keiji was shipped off to Japan in order to stay at a shrine and 'Save the world!' At least, according to his parents. Keiji gets the feeling that his trip will be far more troublesome than that, which is to say, boring as hell. Incidentally, he has no clue about anything supernaturally-inclined save for what he has gleaned from his parents' 'Japenese Culture Training'. Which is to say, not a very reliable source, and he is painfully aware of it.